


Epilogue

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur organises a romantic dinner with Merlin at the very expensive and well known restaurant 'The Avalon' but has another surprise up his sleeve.





	Epilogue

3 years later.

Merlin groans softly, shifting slowly as he woke from his deep slumber in his warm bed. He blinked slowly to see Arthur fast asleep next to him with a peaceful expression on his face. Merlin smiled and shuffled closer to him, placing a kiss against the man’s stubble jaw.

Arthur made a noise before moving to face Merlin and smiled slowly, his eyes cracking open slowly. “Merlin.” He croaks out sleepily before stretching and groans before sighing happily and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s warm frame and pressed him flush against his body. “So warm…”

“As are you.” Merlin said, wriggling against Arthur before settling down. “Do you really have to go to work so early?”

Arthur nods. “I’m afraid so. The board meeting is quite important. I’m sorry…are you free at lunch?”

Merlin shook his head. “No…” He said, pouting. “We’re launching the new menu today…it’s going to be busy.” He sighed out.

“You worked hard on it. Why don’t we have a romantic dinner somewhere nice huh? What about…the Avalon?” Arthur said with a smile and Merlin’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” Merlin breathed out.

“I’ll book a table…” Arthur grins.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked. “It’s expensive.”

Arthur pinched Merlin’s bum cheek, making the man jerk slightly. “Don’t…it’s a romantic evening…to celebrate our success’s.”

Merlin nods and kisses Arthur’s chest. “Ok…” He said before grinning brightly. “I’m excited.”

“So am I, my love.” Arthur smiles back. 

Merlin looked up and kissed Arthur’s chin. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure…” Arthur said and sat up slowly and Merlin held onto him. “Let’s bath together.”

Merlin nods and gets up before making the bath. 

The day is boring for the both of them, their minds fixed on what the evening will bring. 

Eventually, it was time and Arthur waited in the lounge for his lover and found him dressed lavishly. 

“Be careful…someone might just try and hit you up tonight.” Arthur teased as Merlin fixed his collar. 

“I can say the same to you, handsome.” Merlin smirked and walked over. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for some time.” Arthur teased and drove them there.

Merlin stepped out of the car to see a luxurious restaurant. 

Arthur smiled before holding Merlin’s hand and entered it with him before being seated at a candle lit table. 

Merlin looked around in awe. “Amazing…”

“I know…” Arthur smiled, looking at Merlin happily. 

Merlin looked back at him and sat properly, smiling. “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur waved it off. “It was nothing.”

Merlin shifted slightly, grinning. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. 

“I just…I can’t believe we’re here.” Merlin said. 

“Yeah…you’ve been wanting to come here for months.” Arthur said. 

“So you did remember.” Merlin said and Arthur grinned happily.

“I can remember some things you know.” Arthur said.

Merlin hums. 

Arthur reached over for Merlin’s hand and was interrupted by the waiter. 

As they ate their main meals Arthur glanced at his pocket before blushing, unable to hide his grin anymore he chuckled a little. 

Merlin looked up, taking the fork away from his mouth and chewed. “What is it?” He asked before swallowing. 

Arthur was grinning now and he shook his head. “Just a stupid joke Gwaine texted me.”

“What was it?” Merlin asked, smiling. 

“It’s not for your ears, Merlin.” Arthur teased and the man scoffed. 

Arthur dodged a cauliflower. “Oi, we’re in a fancy restaurant. Stop it.”

“Tell me the joke.” Merlin grinned. 

“Ok…but you have to close your eyes first.” Arthur said. “Promise me?”

Merlin frowned slightly, his smile disappearing slightly before nodding and closed his eyes. 

Arthur dug his hand into his pocket, his hand began to shake as he pulled out a small blue velvet box and held it close. 

“Alright now…keep them closed you hear?” Arthur said and Merlin nodded. 

Arthur slowly and quietly got out of his chair and walked over to Merlin’s seat and people began to stop talking and watched as Arthur knelt at Merlin’s feet. “Ok, open.”

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked before looking around for Arthur and jumped a little, seeing him kneeling at his feet, holding up a small box. His eyes widened. “My gods.”

Arthur slowly opened it to reveal a silver ring.

“Merlin Emrys, you have been the light of my life for many, many years. You have stood by me and kept me happy…you have dried my tears and guided me though hardship. I don’t know what life would be like without you but I know it wouldn’t have been as wonderful as this. Merlin you…your very presence calms me down and to have the honor of….of waking up….by your side…every day just…” He feels tears welling up. “It gives me the most…amazing feeling. I want to have you by my side….so….i ask you this…” He took a deep breath. “Merlin….will you marry me?”

Merlin grinned, his eyes swimming with tears and nodded. “Yes, Yes I will…I will.” He giggled, sniffing and everyone cheered and Arthur took the ring out, grinning before sliding it onto Merlin’s finger and hugged him tightly, crying. 

“I love you so much.” Merlin sobbed. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Arthur cried. “You mean so much to me.”

They slowly parted the hug before kissing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos's. This is the end of the series. 'The Pendragon Cycle' I hope you enjoyed the journey.


End file.
